Serendipitous
by KinkiKid
Summary: One Shot: Years after their split Quinn and Pogue meet under very strange circumstances while he is studying at college. Set after the movie. AN: May continue depending on motivation


"Yo, man… I met a girl today and she was so fine" Andrew remarked to Pogue as they stood at the table with beers in their hands. The bar wasn't yet occupied with the usual crowd on the Friday night but Pogue still took a drink from his glass and scanned the crowd hoping for something to catch his eye.

"Where'd you met her?" Pogue asked feigning interest

"At the gas station. She was pumping her motorbike when her sister came along though…" Andrew replied looking a little forlorn "Totally ruined the moment…"

Pogue interest peaked "Motorbike?"

"Yeah man, two hot chicks on a motorbike! Apparently they're traveling along the coast. There was another girl with them but she was on another bike. But I was talking to this chick right, she was giggling… you know, smiling and all that. Then her sister comes along scowling and telling her to jump on the bike. Didn't even look at me!" Andrew threw back his drink and brushed the hair from his face as if the ordeal had taken a toll. He wasn't the most dedicated man when it came to his studies, but when it came to women he was like a hound after fox.

"Serves you right…" Pogue commented thinking about his college friends escapades but all he did was roll his eyes and turn to the bar with beer on his mind.

"Oh shit!"

"What?"

Andrew pointed to the bar where three girls entered decked out in motorbike leather and denim.

"That's them! Those are the girls!" Andrew took a swig at his empty glass forgetting that he had already drunk the last of it then slammed it back on the table but Pogue was transfixed, he couldn't believe his eyes as he stared at the woman with the shortest hair.

"Oh my god…" he whispered so softly under his breath Andrew didn't even notice

"Come on, you gotta help me out. Be my wingman won't you" Andrew insisted not waiting for Pogue's reply as he walked over to the bar, Pogue trailing behind. As the men approached the girls they stopped mid-laugh and turned around.

The tallest woman with wild blonde hair laughed loudly "Sunny! It's your man from the gas station!"

The youngest of the bunch scowled and elbowed the blonde "Shut up May!" she hissed looking very put off and embarrassed.

"Hey ladies, can I buy you all a drink?" Andrew piped in staring at the youngest girl who couldn't have been a day older than eighteen

"Yeah sure! I'll have a whisky coke… hold the coke though" the blonde winked wrapping an arm around the young girl. But while this entire interaction was happening, Pogue and the third girl continued to stare at one another like deer caught in headlights.

"He-" Pogue began but was cut off

"Hi… I'm Quinn," She said holding out her hand formerly to greet him and he couldn't help but grin a little at her awkward antics

"Pogue, nice to meet you" He replied slowly

"This is my younger sister Sunny and my good friend May," Quinn continued trying to suppress her anxiety as she looked to her company

"Hi." Sunny replied shortly looking him up at down before rolling her eyes and crossing her arms

May extended a hand enthusiastically "Hi! I'm May!"

"Nice to meet you," Pogue replied shaking her hand before being nudged in the side "and this is Andrew." Looking to his friend but before Andrew could get a word in he continued on "So, what are you girls doing here in Washington?"

"Traveling along the coast on our bikes," Quinn replied quietly not ever breaking her gaze

"Sounds like fun," Pogue replied as memories began to flood his mind

Quinn swallowed and took a deep breath "Hey, you look like a guy who knows a thing or two about bikes. You wanna see mine?" She rushed out not noticing the looks she was getting

"Quinn, what the fuck?" Sunny grabbed her arm but she shook it off and May pulled the young girl off her

"Yeah…" Pogue nodded "Yeah definitely." He set down his glass as Andrew watched the interaction with raised eyebrows impressed by his friends prowess.

"Be careful. Call me if you need me. I'll look after Sunny." May whispered to Quinn who nodded before leaving with Pogue. "So handsome. How about that drink?"

Pogue and Quinn exited the bar and headed over to the car park at a slow pace as they let the cool air sober their thoughts.

"It's been a long time since I last saw you… you changed your hair" Pogue remarked pointing to Quinn's hair as she smiled and looked down at the pavement

"Yeah, I needed a change… you grew yours out. I don't remember it being so long," She laughed chancing a look at him "Your hair is almost as long as mine"

He shook his head "No, almost. But I wouldn't say longer." Quinn nodded her bleached hair moving in the way of her face as she stared at the gravel road "So you finally got a motorbike… congratulations."

"Thank you," She smiled "It took me awhile… I think I failed the driving test a few times before I got my license. You know how clumsy I am,"

"I do," they caught each others look and both could not look away

"I've missed you" She blurted out, Pogue had never seen her look so vulnerable

"I've missed you too…"

Quinn shook her head and forced herself to remember "But! You and Kate… How are things with you and her?"

"We broke up last year of high school,"

"O-oh… I kinda got the impression you guys were in it for the long run,"

"So was I,"

"I'm so sorry, I… I didn't mean to bring it up-"

"No, it's fine." Pogue finalised and they stopped walking "There are so many things I want to tell you," Quinn stayed silent watching her childhood friend struggle to find words "I should have never let my friends and family dictate- I was young and stupid… and then Kate came along when things were going bad with us…"

Quinn continued to stay silent watching the emotions pass across his face under the street lamp

"Why did you leave? Was it… was it because of us or…?"

"No," She replied letting the silence seep in before continuing "My family had issues. I moved away with my mother. Now she's gone and now I'm caring for Sunny on my own."

Pogue was speechless "I'm sorry,"

She shrugged "It's life,"

"How long are you in town for?" Pogue asked sensing that it wasn't the right time to talk about her family

"Not sure, tonight is our first night in town…"

"Can I see you again?"

"You want to…?" Quinn inquired, scared to get her hopes up too high

"Of course… I haven't seen you in years." Pogue insisted and Quinn allowed herself to smile a little

"Yeah, okay… sure." Pogue smiled back, a flutter of hope echoing in his chest as he looked down at her. It had been a long time. It had been years since the last time they saw each other, let alone exchanged words. "Maybe I'll even let you ride my Harley"

Pogue stared at her incredulously "Please tell me you didn't get a Harley…"

"They're good for long distance, and besides… much better than your stupid pocket rockets." She laughed but then suddenly the bar doors burst open and she heard a familiar voice scream out cutting through the night silence

"I'll KICK YOUR TEETH IN! YOU DIRTY CREEP!" The pair stood stunned as they watched May drag Sunny out the door kicking and screaming "MAY! LET GO! I'M GOING TO MAKE SURE HE-!" May dropped her on the floor and she scrambled up

"Stop it. Let's get your sister and go." May replied quietly before heading towards the bikes

"You're just going to let him say that to us! You're going to just walk out as if-"

"Sunny, what's the point? He's never going to see us again anyway. Let's get out of this town… it's full assholes anyway…"

"Hey, what's all the commotion about?" Quinn ran over looking at Sunny's face and brushing her long black hair aside only to be pushed away

"Are you guys alright?" Pogue asked

"Nothing, we're fine. Let's go to the next town. There's nothing here." May said pulling out her bike keys

Quinn and Pogue exchanged a worried look

"Hey but I was thinking we could just rest here a few days-"

May turned to Quinn sharply before looking to Pogue

"We should talk about this after. Let's go." May dragged Sunny by the arm and Quinn turned to Pogue

"I don't wan-" Pogue began but Quinn jumped up to kiss him on his lips. Surprised by the sudden the act of affection, it took a moment for him to react and shyly place a hand on her small waist. His heart pounded in his chest as she pulled away and stared at him with determination. Nothing could have turned him on more.

"Don't worry. I'll convince them to stay at least a few days." She slipped a small bit of paper into his leather jacket and tapped it letting him know what she did "Call me tomorrow, I'm staying in room 305."

"Okay…" he breathed still stunned and she smiled one last time before jogging away to catch up to the girls.


End file.
